When a Pyrokinetic Boy Meets a Ninja Girl
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Kyo and Yuki's relationship just didn't work out, so what was Kyo going to do now? He didn't have a clue, that was until the beautiful kunoichi, Ibuki, came into his life. A KyoxIbuki story.
1. The Beginning

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Thank you for understanding.**

**[Author's Note] Hello there, my friend. This is a romance story about Kyo Kusanagi from KOF and Ibuki from SF. If you don't like the idea of these two being together, then please close this window or read something else. If you want to ignore me and read this anyway, then go on ahead. If you want to flame me for this, well that's okay also, because no story on this website is perfect. Sorry about any typos and other writing errors; I'm also sorry about anyone being OOC, too.**

**(When a Pyrokinetic Boy Meets a Ninja Girl)**

**(Chapter One – The Beginning)**

**Kyo's point of view: **Hey, what's up? I don't really know who the heck I'm talking to, but that's not really a problem, I guess. Anyway, the name's Kyo Kusanagi, and no… I'm not one of those darn clones of mine. You may know me as the "cool guy" from KOF, but there's a lot more to me than just being an awesome guy. You see, I had an awful childhood, and I mean awful. I'd rather not discuss my past too much because I don't feel like being upset right now, you know what I mean?

To sum it up, and to make it short, sweet and to the point, my father was a lowlife, deadbeat dad and I hate his guts. Why do I hate his guts and everything else about him? Well, he did something to my mother that I can't forgive him for, or at least not for a long, long time. I was depressed most of my life because of constant thoughts about my past. Hey, none of you punks better not be calling me an emo, because if you were me, then you'd understand. Anyway, the only times when I'd feel good was when I was at school.

I'd hangout with my pals Benimaru and Joe, I was known as a hero because of the fact that I defeated Iori at a time, and I also had girls always wanting to talk to me all of the time, I mean what could be better than all of that, right? Though I was getting attention, fame, and glory, I just wasn't all that happy about myself. I also didn't pay much attention to the girls who liked me because I thought they were all nasty whores. Why? Because my father had hoes always around the house, and it really disgusted me and ruined my childhood for reasons I'd REALLY not want to talk about.

Sure, some guys like the slutty type of girls, but I was never one of those guys, you know? As far as I can remember, my mother was a very nice and self-respecting woman. It seemed like no girl that I met respected there self. All they wanted to do was flash people and do nasty things because they thought it would be cool, or something. That or they were bi or lesbians, and let me tell you, I ran into A WHOLE LOT of girls who swung their bat in that direction. Of course, I did meet some decent girls, though. There was Athena, Yuri, and even Kula, but each of them had something that turned me off.

Athena, sometimes, did some pretty whorish things, Yuri was all crazy about that Robert Garcia guy, and Kula was way too young for me; she wasn't my type, either. My friend Benimaru always had girls chasing after him, but he never took anyone of them seriously, that was until he met some ebony chick named Kimberly. Before I knew it, Beni and Kimberly started going steady, and then soon got engaged! At the time, that totally blew my mind! I was happy for him, duh, but it took a while getting used of, though.

As for my buddy Joe, he always remained single, and he was the only dude in school that could wear his boxers without a shirt and not get in trouble for it. I never knew how he pulled that off and why the teachers even allowed him to do that, but he did. I never was able to graduate from high school, so I just dropped out of it, and the more years that went by, the crappier I felt about myself. As pathetic as I was, I was actually able to get a girlfriend; that's right, some girl actually fell for me. Her name was Yuki, and she wasn't a bad person. Actually, she was, but I didn't know that at first.

When we considered ourselves just friends, everything was going smooth, but when we started going together, everything went downhill. She started to nag me all of the time, she made me buy all sorts of this useless crap, and she even cheated on me a couple of times, but I didn't want to let her go that easily. But something made me breakup with her. Yuki did something that scarred me for life, and it still bothers me even today. I remember it was sometime around November, and it was a very cold and rainy day. I was over at Yuki's house, just there hanging around, and I soon fell to sleep on the couch.

Though I was deep in my sleep, I felt something on my face, and after that, I started to smell something extremely bad. When something started trickling down my face, I opened up my eyes, and holy crap! I saw Yuki's butt right in my face, and it seemed like she… it seemed like she was… uh, I'm sorry, I just find this hard to talk about... um, she was, like, taking a dump on me, a diarrhea dump. I just threw her off of me and ran out of the house, screaming my head off as I jumped on my motorcycle and drove off. It was a good thing that nobody was around, because if I saw some dude running out of some house with diarrhea on his face? Well, I don't know what I'd do, or think.

The point is this: My life was a wreck! There I was… a depressed, disgusted, twenty year old fighter who just didn't want to live anymore. Of course, that was until I met some other girl, and let me tell you, this girl was the girl of my dreams.

**Ibuki's point of view: **Hello, my name is Ibuki. I think I'm supposed to talk about my life and some junk, so here I go. Well, I'm a ninja, but most people like to call me a kunoichi, and I guess that's because I am a female ninja and that's what kunoichi means, so whatever. Um, I sometimes get sick of my ninja training because it gets boring to me a lot. I mean, sure it can be fun sometimes, but I kind of tire from it most of the time. The main things it comes in handy for is protecting yourself and sneaking into places, other than that, there's really nothing else, so whatever.

Um, being the young, teenaged girl I am, I can't help but to want to do other things once in a while instead of sweating and yelling all of the time. Most girls my age are into, like, partying and some junk, but that's not what I mean when I say I want to do "other things". I want to, like, explore in different areas of the world and do things that I always wanted to do, like try bungee jumping and becoming a cook. I also love to shop. I mean, what girl doesn't like shopping? I actually have this friend named Makoto, and she actually doesn't like shopping. I just couldn't believe that.

Anyway, aside from the boredom that I suffer from and whatnot, being a ninja is okay, I guess. There was this one time when I ran away from the training grounds at night in order to meet cool guys, and not one of them that I met were cool, they were all perverts. It seems like most guys are perverts, and that gets so, so annoying.

I mean, even my own trainer was a pervert. He, like, wanted me to wear some special kind of outfit for my training, but I didn't wear it because I didn't want to, and he got really mad at me. His head was like bulging because he was yelling so loud, and the fact that his breath smelled didn't help in that situation. The outfit that I'm talking about is what I wear in the Street Fighter games that we have. It's the outfit that has the slits in them, exposing my thighs and whatnot. I was like, eww, I'm not wearing that, but that didn't stop the people who made me wear it in the games.

The main reasons why I hate that outfit is this: Because it makes me look fat, and it makes me look like a girl who most likely is a slut, and I really, really hate that. But, whatever, I can't stop anything from happening. If I could do that, then a lot of things would be different about Street Fighter, and I mean a lot. Let's see, what else can I talk about? Well, I guess I can talk about the thing that made me kind of jealous and some junk. It's about Makoto, but before I explain all of that, I just want to let everyone know that we're not enemies, we're friends. I mean, we are kind of like rivals, but we're also friends.

Maybe we could be considered as rival friends, I don't know, whatever. Anyway, as you might already know, Makoto gets mistaken to be a boy, and this happens all of the time. Sometimes I laugh when it happens, but she always gets angry at me. One day, she actually wanted me to help her become all girly and feminine, but it didn't work out because she felt stupid and thought that she shouldn't be something that she's not or some junk. The fact that I always got attention from guys, though they were all perverts, made me feel like I was going to find "Mr. Right" before Makoto ever could, but then something happened.

I forgot when it was, but she told me about some guy that she met named Batsu, or something. She was explaining the fight that she had with him and everything, but I really didn't find any interest in it, so I pretended that I did. Days went by, and she would occasionally bring him up, so I wanted to meet him, or at least see what he looked like. When I went to her dojo the next day, I ended up meeting this guy. He looked kind of creepy to me. He has this scar on his forehead, spiky hair, funny looking eyebrows, and he seemed very aggressive, too. He was so not my type, but whatever. This was her friend, after all.

I guess you're wondering what I'm getting at, so let me hurry with this. There would be times when she would tell me that she thinks that she likes him and junk, and hearing her say stuff like that made me laugh a lot. She told me to never mention it to anybody, so being the good friend that I am, I didn't. Now, Makoto found a guy that she really likes, but I never did. That's what made me sort of jealous. But to my surprise, I actually met a guy who is just my type, and boy is he cool, unlike the other geeks that I've met in the past.

**Okay, that's all for now. Uh, sorry if you hate the way I have Kyo and Ibuki acting, or anything else. This is just my version of the characters, as all. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope to write more of this story soon, I guess.**


	2. Meeting Your Soul Mate

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Must I always say that?**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two – Meeting Your Soul Mate)**

**Kyo's point of view: **The first time I met this girl was when I had to go to some Street Fighter and King of Fighters meeting. Yeah, it's some boring thing about a tournament and crap like that. This Ryu guy was behind the whole thing. Once I entered the place, I saw half the cast of our series along with half the cast of their series. I was never a big fan of crowds, so I didn't want to mingle too much. The people from SF had to sit on the left side of the table, and my people from KOF had the right side. This table had to be the biggest, freaking table that I've ever seen.

Okay, so there I was, bored, listening to blockheaded Ryu yap to big, meaty Terry. These conferences were always so boring to me. I mean, why do we have to sit down and talk? Why not just say, "Hey, let's beat the crap outta each other and move on." But no, we MUST do this. How lame. As I looked around the place, I noticed a few new people that I haven't seen before. There was some fruit cup looking guy with a mustache and boxing gloves, some young girl who I could have sworn was a boy, some guy who looked just like Bruce Lee, and some blond dude who looked bored all of the time. Sure, new people meant new challenges, but this was still pretty dull to me.

So what did I do? I just leaned back against the chair and sported a pose that was sure to let everyone in the room know how bored I was with this. After about five minutes later, I sat back up properly and started to look around again, but this time something good happened to me. I saw this girl that I didn't even recognize before, and I wondered how I didn't see her from the beginning. It was some girl who looked downright gorgeous! She was wearing a black shirt that had the name "Ibuki" written on it in purple letters, and I supposed that was her name. She also had these stunning, brown eyes, pretty looking hair, and a face that looked so gosh darn good it made you want to commit suicide!

**Ibuki's point of view:** For some reason, this get-together or whatever was more boring than usual. I mean, nobody else was talking except Ryu and that hulky guy, Cody kept on coughing and made everything even drearier, and there wasn't any food to eat or drinks to drink, either. It was like that old man Gen set this entire thing up this time around. Thankfully, though, something good started to happen. I noticed this really cute looking guy staring at me. I started to feel a little nervous, but I decided to smile back at him. So, like, all I did this entire time was look and smile at him, and he was doing the same thing, too.

After about 30 minutes later, everyone was dismissed from the meeting and we could all get on with our lives. I'm not sure what was even discussed, but whatever. I was about to go talk to that guy who kept looking at me, but I didn't because I did not want to seem too straightforward and some junk. Instead, I stood up and walked over to the exit of the place, but I didn't leave, though. My friends Chun-Li and Makoto started to talk to me and we had a pretty long conversation. Then… oh, my gosh, he started to walk over to where I was. I swear I couldn't get the smile from off of my face; I was just too excited.

But on the other hand, my mind was thinking about what would usually happen to me when guys paid me attention like this. They would either be a pervert or they would just ditch me and soon forget that I was even alive, so I kind of expected the worse from him. I then, in the nicest way possible, let Chun-Li and Makoto know that I wanted to talk to this guy alone, so they both eventually left the building. I didn't tell them to LEAVE, like, GET OUT, but whatever. It seemed like everyone was leaving, and that meant that it was only me and him. I was hoping that this guy wasn't another rat, and to my surprise, he actually seemed like a really nice person. Oh, my gosh.

**Kyo's point of view: **Wow, pinch me because I must be dreaming. This cutie of a girl actually seems to like me. I mean, when I started talking to her, she seemed like she was really interested in what I had to say. Now hold on, there has to be a catch to this. She looks too good, she's too nice, her voice doesn't sound like a man, she smells good, she doesn't look like a slut, she's dressed properly, and she's actually holding a conversation with me that's not about anything perverted. There HAS to be a catch. What girl nowadays is even like this? What's up with this girl? Well, whatever the case, I like her so far. Heck, what's there not to like?

So there were we, talking about stuff, and I felt like I had to ask her out. I couldn't let this one go free, I had to give her a chance, and hopefully she felt the same way towards me. Before I asked her anything like that, I asked her was she seeing anybody and she told me that she wasn't. To be honest, I couldn't believe that. This good-looking girl is actually single? Okay, quit playing around! Where are the hidden cameras at? I really did feel like this was a joke, but I went along with it anyway. I swear that this girl is the answer to my prayers. God must have heard me, so being the perfect gentleman that he is, he actually sent me this young, beautiful woman. Anyway, soon enough, I asked her would she like to go and have lunch with me down at the Food Fight, and she said yeah.

It's about time this happened to me again. All of my other friends already have somebody that they're married to, or at least going with. Iori is married to some green haired, psycho chick, and he also has three kids, Benimaru married Kimberly, Terry is married to some purple haired lady who can cook, Rock is married to some girl named Sayuri, Robert married Yuri, Ash is married to some short haired girl, Sie married Athena, Kim's been married for years, and K' Dash is going steady with Kula Diamond. I mean, come on! No reason for me to complain, though. After all, I am going out with Ibuki. Yeah, I found out that Ibuki IS her name, and she's also eighteen. Hey, she's only two years younger, I can live with that.

**Ibuki's point of view:** Wow, I guess God did answer my prayers. This cool and really cute guy actually wants to go out with me? I hope he's not another one of THEM, because if he is, I'm going to, like, freak out and whatever. Every time somebody asked me out, they'd never show up, they'd just leave me there all alone. And some of these guys even gave me their number, so when they didn't show up, I'd called them.

I'd hear some girl in the background, and then he'd say to me, "Sorry, whatever your name is, but the date's off". I can't even explain how hurt I was back then, but after a while I got used of it. I just can't believe that this is even happening. He's actually talking AND listening to me, he doesn't give off a perverted vibe, he didn't say anything gross to me, and he's quite the gentleman; he even complimented me on things. I wonder if I'm dreaming. By the looks of it, I am, but I know that I'm really wide awake. I can't wait for our date tomorrow, and I also can't wait to tell Makoto and Chun-Li about this. They're not going to believe this, I swear.

**Thus ends another chapter of this story! *Starts drinking some sweet tea*.**


	3. No Joke, the Love Has Spoken

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Must I always say that?**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – No Joke, the Love Has Spoken)**

**Kyo's point of view:** It was now the next day, and soon as I woke up, my date with that gorgeous, ninja girl was the first thing that came to my mind; well, that and thanking God for even waking me up to see another day. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, did my hair, and even sprayed some cheap cologne on myself. Yeah, I was good to go. After I put on one of my fancy jackets, I checked the time, and it was now 4:55 PM. We planned to meet each other at the Food Fight restaurant at 5 o'clock, so I had to get moving. I put on my helmet and jumped on my motorcycle, revving it up before I speeded down the street.

**Ibuki's point of view:** I arrived at Food Fight around 4:52, and it was just as I thought, he wasn't here yet. Well, I came here a tad early, so I won't start jumping to conclusions just yet. I mean, we did agree to meet here at 5 o' clock, so whatever. I waited, and I waited, and right when it hit five, I saw him pulling up into the parking lot. Wow, he actually showed up. This has to be, like, the first time a guy actually kept his promise to me. That was a very good sign that he's actually serious about me, and that made me so, so happy. I walked over to him and he took off his helmet and started talking to me. After sharing a couple of laughs, conversations, and smiles, we eventually walked inside of the place.

**Kyo's point of view:** When we went inside, I must admit that I was kind of disappointed in the way it looked inside. It just wasn't as fancy as I thought it'd be, but it's called "Food Fight", so I guess it couldn't be too much of an extravagant kind of place. Anyway, I soon found out that this was an eating place for fighters. They even let you spar with people, but in a friendly kind of way. Sure, we were here to eat, but a pleasant sparring battle sounded just as appetizing to me. She told me that she was a ninja and everything, so I was kinda hyped-up to challenge her. I'm sure she's the best fighter from her series, I don't care how so-called "powerful" that blockhead Ryu is.

But guess what? Soon as we were about to fight, some creepy looking dude ran in the place, and he was asking to fight me! I found out that it was Ibuki's trainer guy. Okay, that's good and all, but why the heck is he trying to pick a fight with me for? I turned down the dude's offer, and then he started rambling some nonsense about Ibuki being his girl. Now, she told me about this guy before. In fact, she told me about him yesterday. She explained to me that he's kind of crazy, and I sure as heck knew that she was not this dude's girlfriend. Sadly, this bozo pretty much ruined our date, so we decided to blow this scene and go somewhere else instead.

**Ibuki's point of view:** Oh, my gosh! I felt so embarrassed because of the fact that we had to leave, and it's all thanks to my stupid trainer person. Like, what's his problem anyway? I always tell him to leave me alone, but he never listens to me. I haven't had a date in months, and this time I actually feel like I'm really in love, and that moron ruined everything! Ah, I'm so mad! I feel, like, so mad that I could kill someone! And I know who it would be, too. It would be that idiot, perverted instructor of mine.

Well, anyways, we walked out of the restaurant, and then he asked me would I like to ride around town with him. I never been on a motorcycle before, so it really got me excited when he asked me that. I agreed to take the ride. I mean, why wouldn't I? He put his helmet on and told me to hold on tight. I then sat in back of him and put my arms around his waist, now waiting to hear the loud sounds of this motorbike ring in my ears. "Comfortable?" he asked me. "I sure am," I replied. I wasn't sure if I sounded flirty or not, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy holding onto him like this. Now that I was this close-up to him, I started to smell his cheap cologne. It was very, very cheap, but I still liked the way it smelled on him.

**Kyo's point of view: ***Whistles* Wow, is this really happening to me? Heh, who am I kidding? Of course it is. Let me tell ya, I'm really in love with this girl. We've only known each other for about a day, and I still feel like she's the one. She has everything that I'd like to see in a girl. How better can it get? I just hope that she digs me, too. I'm not God's gift to women, but I still got something, right? Man, I love the way she's holding onto me. Yuki, Athena, Kula, heck, not even Yuri has anything over this girl here. Yuki was the worst one of them all, though. She obviously had problems with her bowels and she wanted me to know about that. I still to this day haven't the slightest clue about Yuki's deal that day, but whatever it was, it will forever haunt me, and that's no bull.

After about 20 minutes later, I stopped near a park so we could walk around, or something. I took off my helmet and got off; Ibuki got off, too. We both started to walk around and talk for a bit, and guess who ruined our time again, kids? Yeah, that's right! It was the dumb, stupid trainer dude again! He started running at me, saying something about beating me up and taking away Ibuki. It was some kind of jazz like that. Ibuki wanted to just run away, but I decided to do something else. I just looked at the guy, showed off my flame by using my finger, and then I said, "Look, buddy, she doesn't like you, she never has liked you, and she's never going to like you! So just buzz off and pester somebody else or else you're going to get a mouthful of fire!" And after I said that, the coward ran away. Dang, I'm good.

**Ibuki's point of view: **Though today was like totally horrible, it felt bad in a strangely, good way; probably because I was with Kyo all day long. But the thing that made things even worse was when we both sat down on a bench that had still wet paint all over it. It was actually kind of funny, though. He said that he would give me a ride home, and I appreciated that.

It felt kind of embarrassing to ride all the way home with white paint all over my clothes, but I knew that I would value this as a fond and funny memory many, many years from now. Well, hopefully I have a long life ahead of me. Soon enough, he took me back home. I told him that I hope we could go out again sometime, and he told me likewise. After he drove off, I went back inside of my house and began to lie down on my couch. As I was thinking to myself, I came down to an awesome conclusion: I'm in love.

***Still drinking sweet tea*… Oh, you read this thing? Well, thanks, I guess.**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other Better

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Must I always say that?**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – Getting To Know Each Other Better)**

**Kyo's point of view:** Well, it has been a couple of weeks since I met Ibuki, and I haven't felt this happy since… well, ever! Sometimes we would run into each other by accident, and then we would just start hanging out from there. Each date we had went good, unlike the first time. Man, I don't even want to think about that. You know, sometimes I get the feeling like we're being watched by somebody, and I guarantee that we are! I bet it's that trainer of hers, or should I say "ex-trainer" considering the fact that she fired him. Maybe he's mad. If he has anything to say, then he should say it to my face, the fraidy-cat.

Just recently, Ibuki started asking me about my family, and man let me tell ya, I REALLY didn't want to talk to her about it. If anything, I would have to tell her someday, so I just decided to get it over with. I told her about my father and how much of a pervert he was, I told her about how my mother died, and I also had to explain about the dreaded Yuki story. Dang, I feel so ashamed to say that she was even my ex! Life's not fair sometimes. In fact, it's not fair most of the time, but what can we do about it, right?

**Ibuki's point of view:** Oh. My. Gosh. Today, Kyo told me about his past, and I just couldn't, like, believe it. I feel so sorry for him. His father was a pervert, his mother died when he was a child, and his ex-girlfriend or whatever, like, tried to empty herself on his face or something; that made me want to throw up when he told me that. Aw, poor baby. I wish I could hug and maybe even kiss him just to make him feel better. I'm so sick of seeing and hearing about these slutty girls doing degrading things like that. I mean, my gosh, could you, like, stop? I feel like I'm the only good girl around these days. Well, me and my friends.

Nothing is stopping me from making him feel better like I said, but I don't know how to really do stuff like that. I mean, I know HOW to do it, but I guess I'm just shy and some junk. Now that I think about it, I never did kiss any of the guys that I went out with in the past. I'm glad that I didn't, because they were all ugly anyway. Why did I even go out with those losers anyway? Was I that desperate? I guess I was, but I'm different now. I'm in love this time around, and there's no way I'm letting him get away from me. *Laughs*.

**Kyo's point of view:** Well, it has been about three months since I met Ibuki, and guess what, kids? I asked her to be my girlfriend today! Yahoo! I really didn't need all of this time to think was she the one for me or not, but I just figured that waiting for a while was the best thing to do. I never really knew I was this much of a gentleman. Heh, even I amaze myself sometimes. Aw, man! I'm starting to sound like my pal Benimaru! I better stop before I start growing my hair and wearing short shirts next *Laughs*.

**Ibuki's point of view:** Over the past few months, I have gotten to know Kyo very well now. Just the other day, he asked me whether did I want to become his girlfriend or not, and I told him that I would be more than glad to start going steady with him. I kind of felt like we always were an item, but now it is official. Hurray! I never thought that I would have gotten this far in life, and now it seems like I'm going to have someone to share my life with. Wait, what else did I accomplish other than just getting a man? Oh, who cares, I just want to relish in this happiness I'm feeling right now. I wonder what the next step is. Oh, yeah, it's getting married and some junk. Gee, I wonder if I'm ready for that… I guess I could wait a little while. I'm sure he feels the same way.

**Darn it! I ran out of sweet tea! Uh, thanks for reading. This story is almost over, I believe.**


	5. I Think That I Waited Too Long

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Must I always say that?**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five – I Think That I Waited Too Long)**

**Kyo's point of view:** Hey there, kids? Okay, whoever the heck is reading this, and if it's more than one person, I'm going to stop calling you kids, alright? How about troublemakers instead? Aw, I'm just kidding around with you. Nothing personal, got it? Anyway, seriously, guess what? It has been two years since Ibuki and I started going together. Two freaking years! Heck, I'm 22 now, and I still didn't even make the slightest move on her yet! Oh, well, maybe it's my fault. But then again, who said the male always has to start something first? I'm not even talking about anything that big! Shoot, I'd die over a hug if I could get one. Wait a minute, never mind! She did hug me before. It's the kiss that I want!

Oh, crap! Something just hit me! Say if the reason why she didn't do that yet is because Yuki tried to take a dump on my face? Aw, man! That's not even fair! I washed my face and showered day and night after that event. I'm sure not a single trace of that stuff is on me anymore. But sadly, that doesn't stop the fact that it happened to me before. Darn, stupid Yuki. What the heck was her friggin' deal anyway? Okay, I got to forget about that stuff. I'm sure Ibuki is just shy. Heck, I'm kind of bashful, too. But you know something? I'm planning on proposing to her soon, and I can't be too nervous about that, though it comes naturally anyway. Curse these jumpy vibes of mine, man.

**Ibuki's point of view:** Wow, like, has it really been two years since I met Kyo? Life has been great for me so far, and I hope and pray that it will continue being this great, but something feels really funny to me. Things sort of feel like they're moving too slow, but then again, I do believe rushing things can turn out bad. Once again, something happened to me to make me feel kind of angry. You see, my friend Makoto told me a few days ago that she is going steady with that Batsu guy, and that was okay to me. I told her that I was happy for her and some junk. Then about a week after that, she started telling me this story about her sharing her first kiss with him. I never saw her act all nervous and blush before, so this was really something different to me.

I always enjoyed girl talk with my friends, but this time it made me sort of mad, and also our other friend, Chun-Li, wasn't there with us. Anyways, after she finished talking about how "wonderful" it felt to her, I then tried to change the subject because I was getting sick of hearing about this, but it didn't seem to, like, work. And oh! My! Gosh! Guess what she said to me after that. She claims that they kissed more than just once! Like, really? I mean, here I am, at 20 years of age, going steady with this guy that I like for about two years now, and I never even kissed him before. Well, maybe I should consider that more of an achievement other than a fault. I mean, I know I'll do it someday anyway. Makoto sure did mature a lot. It kind of makes me sad, but I'm still happy for her, though.

**Kyo's point of view:** You know what? Scrub it. Tomorrow, I'm going to do it. I'm going to purpose to her. Yeah, that's right! I'm going to do that tomorrow! I just have to keep this feeling of confidence inside me until then. Well, now all that I have to do is buy my baby a ring, a really fancy looking ring. Oh, yeah! I should also write her a poem, too. I love writing that stuff. Poetry is like butter; you melt it in a pan and… oh, forget that. I just failed at trying to make something senseless make sense *Face palm*.

**Okay, the last chapter is up next.**


	6. Together and Together Forever

**[Disclaimer] I do not own "The King of Fighters" or "Street Fighter"! All of the credit goes to SNK and Capcom, okay? Must I always say that?**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Six – Together and Together Forever)**

**Kyo's point of view: **Hey, what's up? You know that ring that I was talking about the other day? Well, I bought it. It's a "Pave Diamond Engagement Ring" and the price was 1,809.00 freaking dollars! Yeah, that's a lot, but it was worth it, besides I do have more than just one bank account, you know? Now that I had the ring, it was time for me to purpose to her, and that I did. Sure, I was nervous, but I tried my best to swallow that down. Here's how it went. We were walking on the beach… I can already hear people saying, "Of course it was the beach!" Well, what other place was there? What, a baseball park with outhouses everywhere? I say balls to that! Anyway, yeah, we were walking along the shoreline of the beach, and after a while I asked her if I could read her one of my poems.

**Ibuki's point of view:** A poem? Wow, he actually wrote a poem about me? I felt very flattered about that, and I was also very anxious to hear this poem of his. So, I told him to please read it to me, and so he started to read it. I know for a fact that most people would have called it cheesy or something, but I thought it was the sweetest and nicest thing that anybody has ever said to me. And the fact that he meant every word of it made me want to cry. I mean, really! I, like, wanted to cry so bad because of his poem. It was so, so beautiful. Like, oh, my gosh. Okay, anyways, after he finished reading it to me, I told him that it was wonderful and it means a lot to me. He then stopped walking and started to smile at me, so I stopped and started to smile at him, too. "Ibuki?" he then said to me, and I was like, "Yeah?" That's when he pulled out a case, opened it up, revealed a ring, and then said, "Ibuki, would you marry me?"

**Kyo's point of view: **The look in her eyes seemed like a mix between happy and shocked. To be honest, I thought that she seen this coming from a mile away. I mean, think about it! We were walking on the beach and the sun was setting? Isn't that enough to know that something like this is about to happen? Well, maybe not. Maybe she actually didn't see this coming. Uh, good, because if she did in fact see this coming, then that would have made this scene a lot less touching, I guess. "Kyo," she whispered, her voice sounding more angelic than an angel itself. Well, not really, but you get my point! "Ibuki," I softly spoke back, now placing my hands on her waistline. Dang, she sure is curvy. She has the body of a woman that is SO womanlike that it punks out even the most womanly women of womanhood that comes from the kingdom of womankind! Bottom-line: She's the most fine and beautiful babe in the world, and that's no falsehood there, son.

**Ibuki's point of view:** I never felt this emotional in my entire life! Not that I'm dead yet, but whatever. So anyways, I started to nod my head as I answered, "Yes, of course I will marry you!" And now was the perfect time to kiss him, but I thought that I should still wait until we were married since I lasted this long. So instead of a smooch, I just gave him a hug, and I could tell that he was somewhat disappointed when I did that because he took a while to hug me back. So, like, soon enough, the tears just kept on falling and falling down my face; he seemed like he was crying, too. After a short moment of silence, I then said to him, "Don't worry, Kyo, I'll give you all the kisses you want once I become your wife."

**Kyo's point of view:** All the kisses that I want, eh? Sounds good! That usually comes along with the whole getting married package, unless you're like Mr. and Mrs. Roper, or something. As I was holding Ibuki like this, I quickly began to realize just how amazing she felt! How come Yuki felt all, well, nasty compared to Ibuki? Maybe it's because Yuki was probably a hermaphrodite, I don't know! Ibuki is just too gosh darn dazzling! Anyway, to make a long story short, about a week after that event, we got married to each other. Iori was my best man and Makoto was Ibuki's maid of honor. And from there, life just kept getting sweeter! Of course, I do thank God for everything, because if it wasn't for him, then none of this would have been possible in the first place. Duh!

**Ibuki's point of view:** Oh. My. Gosh. I'm finally married now, married to someone that I truly love and can, like, totally relate to. If my parents were alive, they would be so happy for me, I just know it! My friends are like family enough, and they were happy for me. Chun-Li and Makoto congratulated me, of course, and that made me feel really content. Since Makoto was my maid of honor, I wanted her to wear a black dress, and she actually did! *Laughs* I told her that she looked really nice in it, but she just told me to shut up. She never liked to wear fancy, elegant and frilly like clothes, but that's why I made her do it anyway. And the fact that she did it for me also made me feel happy. She was always such a great friend. I give God all of the thanks for all that he has done for me! Meeting Kyo changed my life, and I couldn't have thought of a better way to change it.

**The End!**

**Okay, that's it! This isn't my best work, but I still enjoyed writing it, I guess. Thanks for reading and may God bless your day/night ^_^.**


End file.
